


Children of Two Worlds

by Yuukihime



Series: The Chronicles of Terra [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuukihime/pseuds/Yuukihime
Summary: The Seer of the Golden Kingdom had seen terrible vision of the future and her only hope is an eccentric man, Clow Reed. Can he help her? Or is the planet doomed?





	1. The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Story will be updated slowly. Please enjoy the story. Reviews will be appreciated.

 

 

There were once born a pair of fraternal twins, a boy and a girl, to the High King of the Kingdom of Earth. This kingdom was known to all as the Golden Kingdom of Elysion. The boy was born to be king and the girl was born to inherit the precious core of Earth. When the time was right, the boy - now a man - became the High King of the Golden Kingdom and his beloved sister became the seer - the inheritor of the Earth's core.

 

One day, the princess saw the coming of a terrible war and the only way to avoid it was through a marriage. If she married the king of the invader, innocent lives would be spared. But, her brother king must not know the truth. If he found out, an even more terrible war would happen.

 

It was then, that she decided to approach the invading king. But, in order to do that, she needed to seek the assistance of a person known as Clow Reed. He was said to be an eccentric man who had great powers at his disposal.

 

Later in the night, the princess dressed herself in servant's clothes and packed her bag carefully, only taking essential things. She left a note to her brother stating that she had to go on an important pilgrimage and that she was not to be disturbed. Taking her bag, the princess slipped out of her chambers as silent as a ghost.

 

Avoiding the sentries easily, the princess exited the palace and approached the woods where her beloved pony, Glenys, was waiting. In one graceful movement, she mounted Glenys with practiced ease. Turning around, the Seer of the Golden Kingdom took one last look at her home and departed.

 

 

 


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, the young Seer met Clow Reed.

 

For three months, the princess travelled with her only companion, Glenys. She had to stop often to find food and make sure Glenys had plenty of rest. Sometimes, she had to find another route when her vision showed danger in her path; most often than not, the danger came from bandits who had no problem assaulting a lone traveller.

 

At long last, the young princess reached where Clow Reed's home was. It was quite a small and modest home with a large forest and river nearby. She decided that as first impression was very important, she should really tidied herself as best as she could at the nearby river.

 

After cleaning up, the princess slowly approached the cottage-like house. She saw two creatures at the front door. One looked like a man with long silvery hair tied loosely with a pair of white wings folded behind him. He was dressed in a white robe that was usually worn by mages or magicians. The other creature looked like a lion with wings accompanied by a pair of golden eyes. They looked terrifying to a normal person but to her, their aura only spoke of protectiveness and not outright hostility.

 

Determinedly, the princess dismounted from her pony and approached the two. When she was near enough, she spoke up earnestly, "Sirs, I'd like to speak to Master Clow, please. It's an emergency concerning the fate of our planet."

 

Both creatures exchanged looks. The lion-like creature inclined its head and bounced off, while the human-like creature remained behind.

 

He stared coldly at the princess for a moment before stating, "You are to follow me." With that said, he turned swiftly and walked off. His bare foot barely making any noise as he seemingly glided towards the opened doorway. The princess followed after him cautiously.

 

A man with long flowing purple hair stood up as she entered the room. He smiled kindly at her and spoke gently while taking hold of her hand, "Heiwa, the Princess Terra of the Golden Kingdom. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Clow Reed. Do forgive Yue for his cold disposition. Unfortunately, he does not take well to strangers."

 

The princess looked stunned as she tried to figure out how this man not only knew who she was, but also her secret name. She turned red when Master Clow kissed her hand after his greetings.

 

"Master Clow!!! It's improper to kiss a lady after meeting her for the first time!" The princess exclaimed, pulling her hand away and backing away from the suddenly dangerous man.

 

"I apologized. This is a custom of our land to greet a lady. I didn't mean to frighten you, " Clow apologized to the startled princess as he invited her to sit down.

 

Princess Terra shook her head, "No, no, no... Master Clow, it is I that should be apologizing for coming unannounced. If that is a custom of your land, I'll try my best to adjust."

 

Clow adjusted his glasses and smiled, "In that case, why don't we dropped the formalities and addressed each other by just our names... Master Clow is a bit too stuffy for my taste. May I address you as Heiwa, instead of Terra? Since, that is actually one of your titles and not your name."

 

Heiwa nodded her head, suddenly feeling a little out of her depth. After all, the only person who called her by her actual name was her brother king and her late parents. Suddenly, she remembered the reason for her intrusion. Before she could even spoke up, Clow raised a hand to stop her.

 

"I'm sure you have a lot of things you need to ask me. But you need to rest first before you collapsed from fatigue. We can talk after you are well-rested. I'll still be here tomorrow. Would you like some dinner before retiring to your bed? " 

 

Heiwa hesitated for a moment before shaking her head. She _was_  tired after three months on the road by herself; but she's also too exhausted to be hungry. Not only that, she still needed to tend to Glenys. But before she could voiced out her thoughts, Clow spoke again.

 

"There's no need to worry about your steed, she will be taken care of."

 

Clow gave her a gentle smile and bid her goodnight and gestured Yue to escort her to her room.

 

Heiwa hesitated as she bit her lower lip, before curtsying to Clow and following Yue to her assigned bedroom. After Yue had left, Heiwa pushed open the door and widened her eyes in amazement. The bedroom looked exactly like her chambers in Elysion.

 

After shaking off her amazement, Heiwa decided to open the closet and saw to her astonishment, that the clothes in the closet looked exactly like  the clothes she owned at home. Feeling slightly creeped out, she forcefully shook off the feeling and took the familiar-looking nightgown and went to the bathroom to wash up before retiring to her all-too-familiar bed.

 

Word (language) - Meaning

 

Glenys (Welsh) [royal steed of Princess Terra] - pure, clean, holy

Heiwa (Japanese) [Princess Terra's actual name] - peace


End file.
